


For a Friend

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, Guro, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz finds out that Cronus has been abusing his Moirail. He makes sure that it never happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "I read your Cronus/Mituna non-con [I doubted it was possible to dislike Cronus more but here we are], and do you think you could do an aftermath where Kurloz finds out about it? Just a suggestion!"

Cronus’s neck was sore. Whatever position he had been sleeping in was really uncomfortable. He tried to reach up and massage his neck, but his arms wouldn’t move. He cracked open one eye, and there was a blaze of light that made his head sting.

His neck was craned backwards, and he used all the strength in it to get it upright. He cracked open his eyes again.

He was in a sitting position, and there was a bright white light shining down on him from above. Outside of that circle of light was pure darkness. Cronus couldn’t see a thing. He tried to move his arms again, but he couldn’t. They were tied tightly to the wooden chair that he was sitting in. So were his legs. He tried to rock the chair, but it was nailed to the floor, and didn’t move a millimeter. He tried to think of what to do, but he was groggy and his neck and head hurt.

A skull appeared in the air before him and Cronus screamed. Then he realized that it was just Kurloz. “oh, man. you really scared me.”

Kurloz silently walked into the circle of light.

“kurloz, dude, somebody tied me to this chair. i hawve no idea vwhy. you hawve to get me out of here.”

Kurloz ignored him. He turned back to the darkness and pulled a metal cart into the circle of light. The cart looked like it came from a hospital. It had a little shelf on top, on which was sitting a variety of needles, knives, and unidentifiable implements. In the center was a lit candle.

Cronus shivered. “vwhat are you doing, dude?”

Kurloz examined the implements on the table, nodded, and then turned back to Cronus. Cronus gasped. His eyes were flashing every color of the rainbow.

>I’M NOT GOING TO HYPNOTIZE YOU.< The words appeared in Cronus’s mind. At first he didn’t recognize the voice. It had been so long since he had heard Kurloz. Anyway, there was something different about it, something darker. >I’M NOT GOING TO HYPNOTIZE YOU, BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO FEEL EVERY BIT OF WHAT I’M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU. I JUST NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU UNDERSTAND WHY THIS IS HAPPENING.<

“i dont understand. just let me out of here, man. im sure this vwhole thing is some sort of mistake.”

>NO, IT ISN’T< Kurloz stared at him. >I FOUND MITUNA LYING IN THE ALLEY.<

“i… i dont knovw vwhat youre talking about.”

Kurloz’s eyes stopped flashing. He reached back behind him, and picked a knife up off the table. The handle was shaped and colored like a clown. He leaned down over Cronus.

“kurloz, you hawve to believe me. i have no idea vwhat youre talking about.” Cronus cringed back as Kurloz brought the tip of the knife to his neck. A mew of terror escaped his throat.

Kurloz went about his work silently. Starting at the neckline, he sliced his way down the shirt until the slit extended all the way down it. He pulled the cloth apart to expose Cronus’s chest and stomach.

“kurloz, vwhat are you doing? this is crazy. im your buddy, right? vwhy dont we talk this over? i mean… umm…”

Kurloz ignored Cronus’s whimpers. He sliced off Cronus’s belt, and then went about shredding his jeans and underwear to ribbons. Then he set the knife back on the table and picked up one of the foot long needles. He held it over the candle, turning it, sliding it back and forth through the flame.

“kurloz, you’ll regret this. dont you dare…”

Kurloz looked up at Cronus and grinned. He always grinned, but this one was broader, deeper. He took the needle, pressed the side of it to Cronus’s bulge. He stroked Cronus’s bulge with it, caressed it.

Cronus whimpered. Sweat began to trickle down his face. The heat of the needle wasn’t unbearable. If the situation were different, it might even be pleasant. Cronus knew that something bad was coming, though. “kurloz, youre making a mistake. if you let this go, ill forget it ever happened. we can be best buds. it would totally be an honor for you, think about just how great that would be.”

Kurloz shook his head. He looked up into Cronus’s eyes. His smile faded, and his eyes were full of sadness. He lifted the needle up and put the tip to Cronus’s shoulder.

“dont you dare. dont you fucking-“

Kurloz shoved the needle through Cronus’s skin, through his muscle and out the other side. Cronus screamed.

Kurloz watched Cronus, his face blank, until Cronus stopped screaming. Cronus gasped for breath, swallowed. He could feel the needle there, still sticking through his flesh. His face twisted into a smile. “fuck… fuck you. yes, i fucked that retard. and you know what? he should fucking thank me for it. it was an act of supreme fucking pity and magnanimity.”

Kurloz made no response to Cronus’s rant. He just turned around and heated another needle. He turned back to Cronus and set the tip to Cronus’s belly.

“dont you dare. dont you fucking dare you crazy fucked up reject. i will fucking murder you. i vwill tear your lips open and shove a spear dovwn your fucking throat.”

White hot agony enveloped Cronus as Kurloz shoved the second needle through him. He convulsed forward in the chair. He shuddered. He could feel it, inside of him, pressing against things that it shouldn’t be. He felt his stomach wrench, his throat convulse, and bile slid into his mouth. He coughed, spilling it into his lap.

Kurloz already had another needle ready, and he slid it through Cronus’s chest. Cronus felt is slide past his beating heart, barely a centimeter away. Cold closed in around him and he began to shiver. “sto… stop…”

Kurloz prepared another needle, and set it against the base of Cronus’s bulge.

“n-no… please… not there…” Cronus rasped. His voice seemed quiet and far away.

The needle punctured his organ, and Cronus spasmed, his shoulders wrenching as his body tried to break its bonds. Kurloz left him for a while, let him shudder in peace. Finally, he patted Kurloz on the shoulder. Cronus looked up at Kurloz’s face. It took all of his effort. “youre… done?”

Kurloz smiled, but his eyebrows were drawn in. He shook his head slowly. Cronus let his head drop back to his chest and sobbed. Kurloz turned to the cart once again and picked up a knife. He ran the blade across the flame, turned it over, ran it through again. He did this again and again. Then, when he was satisfied, he turned back to Cronus.

“please dont kill me. ill do… ill do anything… you vwant…”

Kurloz ignored Cronus. He reached down and grabbed the needle that ran through Cronus’s bulge. He twisted it and pulled it up, stretching it. Then he bent down to look at Cronus’s exposed nook.

He set the knife to it, stroking Cronus’s folds with the flat of the blade. Cronus could feel the heat of it rising up through him. He wriggled, trying to move away. He couldn’t even close his legs, though. He was tied too well. His throat closed, and he shook his head back and forth. Saliva and bile dripped from his tongue as his mind began to shut itself down.

Kurloz turned the knife, and slid the blade into Cronus’s nook. Cronus tried to scream, but he couldn’t even manage that. He just coughed and gagged. Kurloz began to fuck him with the knife, driving the blade in and out of him. Cronus could feel it puncturing him, could feel the blood beginning to pour out of him. It rolled out over the knife, over Kurloz’s hand. It splattered around, onto Kurloz face, onto his clothes, as Kurloz stabbed into him with more and more vigor. A high pitched whine emerged from Cronus’s throat.

He was shivering constantly now, barely breathing. His vision was fading, and the pain was becoming more an more distant. It was so much that he couldn’t handle it. He hardly even noticed when Kurloz stopped. Kurloz stood, set his knife back on the cart. He pulled the needles from Cronus and set them on the cart as well. He lifted Cronus’s head and looked into his eyes. Cronus didn’t register any of this, but the image of Kurloz’s face, decorated with purple spatters, burned into his mind.

Kurloz turned and pushed his cart out of the circle of light. The only sound was the cart’s wheels, and that vanished quickly. Cronus was alone. He let himself fall, without a struggle, into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
